


Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

by phoenixloverful



Series: The Mess We Made [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's POV of Misha Made a Mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> All made from my mind, mistakes are all mine. This is Misha's POV of Misha Made a Mess.

Misha rolled his eyes as his mother droned on about dealing drugs. This coming from the woman who hid her stash of pot on her five and seven year old sons. Besides, Misha had her this spiel many times before. Believe it or not, this was not the first time Misha had got caught in a compromising position. Unfortunately, this was his third strike, resulting in an outrageous bail that his boyfriend paid.

It seemed like the end of the line for him and Jared. Jared, his amazing, caring, loving boyfriend had been so fucking pissed at having wasted everything on Misha that he wouldn't even kiss Misha back when he dropped him off. Was it worth it? Misha could have spent the thirty days in jail; it wasn't a big deal. He just risked getting behind in all of his classes, losing his job, being put on academic watchlist...

But losing Jared was worth all of that. Jared, the one bright spot in his otherwise black night of a life. For at least a year and a half, Misha had crushed on the younger boy before Jared finally cornered him at a party. Misha loved the delicate way his hair fell across his face when he ducked his head, the way he got embarassed so fast when he was younger, and would turn bright red because of it. The way Jared stumbled as he got accustomed to his newfound height. Everything about Jared made Misha want to be better; a better person, a better boyfriend, a better lover. But now it seemed like he wasn't going to get the chance to prove that he was good for Jared. If Jared told his parents what happened, there wasn't a chance in hell that the good Christian family would let their son date a drug dealer.

Misha vaguely heard his mother dismiss him from their impromptu meeting. As he walked down the hall to his room, his brother stuck his head out of his door. He scrubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, Sasha, go back to bed. It's nothing you need to worry about," Misha whispered. Sasha only nodded blearily before disapearing into his dark room. 

As Misha sat down on his bed, tears fell from his eyes. Of course, it was completely his fault that he had a court date in two months, that Jared was probably crying in the living room of his own house and would inevitably be punished. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Jared. Misha couldn't see through his tears, but he was pretty sure it just said to call him. Throughout the night he sent these texts, even go as far as to call him four times. Each time Jared didn't respond Misha cried harder, snot and tears mixing on his face until he couldn't distinguish them apart. Finally, around six, Misha managed to fall asleep, clutching his phone like a lifeline. 

::

When Misha woke about an hour and a half later, his face tight from the tears. He got up to wash his face in the shared bathroom at the end of the hall, but ducked back into his room before his brother or mother could catch him up and around. 

He buried himself under his blankets again, wrapping himself in the warmth. It was a poor substitute of the hug he sorely needed, but he didn't think Jared would come rushing to save him again. 

He picked up the phone lying on his pillow. Nothing. Jared hadn't even texted back. Pain twisted in his gut. Misha could feel himself tearing up yet again. He dialed Jared's number, but his thumb hesitated over the call button. What if Jared didn't want to talk to him? What if Jared didn't want anything to do with him ever again? Misha glanced around his room. Even though he didn't even live there, there was evidence of Jared all around his room. There was a poster of The Killers taped up on his wall the younger boy had picked. Jared's sweaty shirt was on the floor by the bed from the time Jared and Misha went running, but were too lazy to change clothes. Misha had coaxed Jared out of his shirt and started kissing down his chest before his brother came home and demanded the two of them feed him. Jared's old sweatshirt was draped over the chair. Misha had taken it when Jared had visited at college and worn it when his roommate was getting laid and he was all alone. 

He pressed send and held the phone near his ear. It rang a few times before Jared picked up.

"Oh, thank God," he managed, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. However relieved he was, his body didn't relax.Guilt still encompassed his heart. 

"Hey, Mish. Calm down, alright, I'm right here," Jared whispered. God, he sounded resigned. Misha had only caused him pain. But his own selfishness fueled him. 

"Jay, I'm so fucking sorry! Please, please don't end this, I swear to God I'll pay every cent of it back to you, I swear!" His breath came shorter. He needed to breathe. He was going to have a full blown panic attack.

"Misha, calm down, breathe! We're not breaking up, jeez!"

"Wh-what? You're not breaking up with me?" Misha heard Jared chuckle slightly. Misha's heart seized, he sounded tired as hell. He wished he could go over and hold him, shield him from the world outside of Misha's arms.

"No, and you've got my momma to thank for that. You're lucky she likes you. My dad wasn't going to let me keep seeing you, but Momma stepped in an' laid down the law." 

Misha could finally catch his breath. "Your mom likes me?" A tiny smile broke across his face.

"Yea, can't say the same for my dad though. I'm grounded. Probably till the day I die. Definitely till the day you leave. They'll be monitering my phone so I don't make secret plans with you."

"That's not fair," Misha pouted. Logically, Misha knew it was more than fair, but he wanted to see Jared and make it up to him before he had to go back to college. 

Jared sighed heavily. "Yea, it kinda is, Mish. I'm lucky I'm not being sent to a damn work camp to make back every penny I lost. This is a big deal. Look, I know your dad has money and whatnot, but mine doesn't, okay. Five thousand is a lot of money." The guilt was back. Of course Misha knew this. Jared hated when Misha bought him new things because he wasn't a 'charity case' and he could buy his own stuff. Deafening silence filled the space between them.

"Jay, your mom wasn't the only one who saved this relationship, right?" Misha waited with bated breath for his answer. 

"Of course not, Misha," Jared assured him, his voice firm, "I really didn't want to end everything, not after all we've been through. I love you, Dmitri, and not a thing is going to change that." 

"I love you, too, Jared."

Jared said goodbye and hung up, and looked at his phone. He had a phone call to make.


End file.
